Application servers generally provide a managed computing environment within which software applications can be deployed and run. Cloud-based computing environments allow applications to run within and take advantage of the distributed resources provided by a cloud. Such environments can support large numbers of users or tenants, some of which may have specific requirements that are particular to that user or tenant, for example the location of a file system, or the configuration of a particular resource. These are some examples of the type of environments in which embodiments of the present invention can be used.